The present application relates to intake systems and more particularly intake systems with variable geometry for internal combustion engines.
Various intake systems have been used with internal combustion engines. These designs, however, are a typically limited by the intended use of the engine. For example, engines intended for daily driven automobiles have intakes that favor low speed operation whereas intakes for race vehicles typically favor high speed operation. Variable geometry intake systems have been proposed, however, these designs appear complex and thus expensive to produce. Additionally, the variable geometry portion of these systems seems to be incorporated into the intake manifold beyond the throttle body, which makes these systems impossible to retrofit on engines that the manifolds were not designed for.
Accordingly, there is a need for variable geometry intake systems that are simpler to produce and that are easily retrofitted on existing engines.